四魂アリス: Shikon Alice
by ShikiKira
Summary: Kagome's a nine year old who's been accepted into Gakuen Alice, a school for 'geniuses.' There she'll see some forgotten relatives and maybe find love?
1. Leaving

AN: Hope you like this story. It's my very first original story so please be nice. I've had this idea ever since I started reading Gakuen Alice. Please send criticism.

This is a Gakuen Alice, Inuyasha crossover

Please Read and Review! BTW Japanese translations are at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing but my imaginaion!

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Sounds**_

* * *

"But okaa-san I don't want to go with them!" cried a nine year old Kagome Higurashi as she stomped her foot into the living room floor and stared straight up into her okaa-san's eyes. "And if I go with them then I won't see you, otouto, or jiji-san again until I graduate!"

"It's alright dear. If you really want to see you only have to do is be the best student award in your class," said Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's mother as she knelt down to give her musume to give her another hug.

"Yes Kagome, all you have to do is be top student," confirmed Kagome's jiji-san who also nodded his head to attest to this statement.

"Hai okaa-san, jiji-san," Kagome replied sullenly knowing she won't get of going to her new school.

"Kagome, child I also have some good luck charms that I wish to give you," said Jiji-san as he rummaged through a light cream colored bag tat next to him on the coffee colored couch and pulled out a slightly smaller bag full of fake sutras, talismans and pieces of dried demon flesh.

"Ano saa . . . it's okay jiji-san I appreciate it demo I don't think I will need it that badly," said Kagome with a slight sweat drop on the back of her head as she placed both of her hands in front of her to placid her jiji-san.

"Kagome-chan," said Mrs. Higurashi as she looked out the window of their living room. She turned her head to her musume, and she continued, "They're almost here."

Nodding her head to indicate that she heard her, Kagome turn to face where her suitcases, trunks and messenger bag were laid and slowly walked over to them. Each one of her trunks were a beautiful sapphire blue with falling white sakura petal pattern and on the rims and edges of her trunks was an ice blue colored trimming. Just as Kagome was about to bend down to pick up her messenger bag before she was bowled over onto her back by a little body with a mop of messy raven tresses and a little body of cream and black colored fur. Her only warning had been a cry of, "Onee-chan, onee-chan!" before she was bowled over. While she lied on her back she heard her okaa-san yell, "Souta! Don't run into your aneki like that!"

**Same time in the living room with Kagome's Mother**

"Otou-san, do you think it is such a good idea to let those people take Kagome?" asked a very concerned Kun-loon. "You remember what happened to nee-chan and her son Subaru ne otou-san?"

"Hai musume. But we can do nothing to stop them from taking her. They would have found out eventually," stated Higurashi-jiji as he was reminded of his eldest daughter who had also had her children taken from her.

"Hai otou-san. Demo . . . I wish that it could be later instead of now!"

"I know Kun-loon-chan, I know."

After her small break down, Kun-loon composed herself to send her musume off to her new school and home, when she saw heard the swift footsteps of a child running in the halls and the cries of onee-chan. Turning around to face the source of the noise, Kun-loon saw her musuko collide into her musume's body causing Kagome to fall flat on her back. Barely being able to control her anger and sadness from entire day, she was barely able to, without her sadness, yell, "Souta! Don't run into your aneki like that!"

**Present Time**

The now identified Souta ignored his okaa-san in favor of hugging his sister's leg and burying his face against it as she got up from her position on the floor. As his sister dusted herself and her clothes off of any invisible dust, Sout a was bawling his eyes out and had lifted his head from his sister's leg and cried, "Onee-chan, onee-chan I don't want you to go!" as he once again buried his face into Kagome's leg.

Kagome put up a brave front for her otouto as she knelt down to Souta's height and eye level. She then picked him up and the tiny body of the cream and black colored kitten. She then placed them both at the traditional places, Souta on her hip and the kitten on her shoulder. Calmly and lovingly Kagome soothed her little brother knowing exactly how he felt at the moment. She also felt and knew the sadness her otouto was feeling right now because she would be leaving today to her new 'home.'

"Souta-chan it's okay, it's okay," soothed Kagome as she stared into Souta's little face.

"Will I see you again onee-chan?" hiccupped little Souta as his tears had come to somewhat of a stop at hear his onee-chan's voice and being picked up.

"We will someday, but right now I need you to be a big boy for me alright?"

"Hai."

"Now I have something for you." As Kagome said that she knelt back down and placed Souta back on the ground she then opened one of her trunks dug through it until she came upon what she was looking for. "Aha! Here it is," she yelled as she pulled out a pure snow white stuffed ookami. Turning to face Souta she once again knelt down to his eye level and held the stuffed animal in front of him.

"Souta this is one of my favorite stuffed animals, his name's Ryuu," said Kagome as she handed it to her little brother.

"Hai onee-chan, demo. . . what do you want me to do with him?" asked a now completely curious Souta, who had temporarily forgotten the whole reason why he had been crying.

"I want you to have him and take care of him and our family for me until I get back from school."

"Hai onee-chan!" yelled an ecstatic Souta. By the time Kagome had finished talking to Souta the rest of her family was surrounding them and Kagome had left to the kitchen and had brought back crimson

and black colored pet carrier. Kagome placed the carrier down and picked the kitten from her shoulder. As she placed the kitten gently in the carrier she said, "Don't worry Kirara you won't have to stay in there for very long." As soon as she locked the metal cage door to the carrier there was a sound at the door.

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

Hearing the knock Mrs. Higurashi stepped up to the door and opened it. At the door was a man with plain brown hair dressed in completely black suit with matching sunglasses and hat. Behind the man were few more similarly dressed men.

"Higurashi-san we're here to pick up Kagome-san," stated the man

"Ano. . . alright. May we have a few more minutes to say good-bye to her?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Of course Higurashi-san. But we must take the luggage first."

"Hai, of course."

With that the men dressed in black walked into the house one by one and each grabbed a suitcase or paired up together to take a trunk. By the time they were done the only bags left were the Kirara's pet carrier and the Kagome's messenger bag.

Kagome turned to her family once again and hugged each one and told each one of them that she loved them. With tears in her eyes she grabbed the carrier and her messenger bag, turned and faced her family one last time and as she walked out of the house backwards she shouted, "Sayonara minna and aishiteru!"

And with that Kagome turned around, with her black blue locks swishing behind her, and then walked out of what had been her home for the last nine years of her life. As she descended the stairs of her family shrine, the tears that she had been holding in for these past few days slowly made their way down her face. Still crying she stepped into the limo that would take her to her new home for possibly the next nine years of her life.

* * *

Japanese Terms:

Gakuen= academy

Hai= yes

Ano saa= um

Demo=but

Ookami= wolf

Ryuu= dragon

Sakura= cherry blossoms

Minna= everyone; everybody

Jiji-san= grandfather

Okaa-san= mother

Otouto= little brother

Onee= older sister

Aneki=respectful version of older sister

Musume= daughter

Musuko= son

-kun= suffix added to the end of a boy's name to show closeness or endearment

-chan= a suffix added to the end a female's or a child's name as a sign of endearment

-san= a sign of respect for people one hardly knows or just as respect

Well I hope you like it! Please Review and give creative criticism.

I have this question for everyone to answer if more than ten people get it right then I'll post up chapter two if not then you're all going to have to wait three weeks for it. The question is:

What is the word for a female in the canine family but it is **NOT** a dog? Now what the word?


	2. Arriving

Well if no one has noticed the first chapter has been revised and I suggest everyone to re-read it. And since not enough people answered the question the next chapter is being posted in three weeks. Remember I want criticism not praises, I want to be able to know what I need to fix. Once again translation at bottom! The answer to the first riddle was vixen. A vixen is a female fox and a fox is part of the canine family. If you don't believe me check it out for yourself.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_In a Flashback_

* * *

The limo that Kagome was currently in was a pure onyx black color with dark, nearly black tinted windows. The inside of the limo was just like the outside of it, completely black in color, the seats were made of black colored leather and the floor was a lush blue black carpet. The first thing Kagome had done once she was fully seated was let her pet kitten, Kirara, out of her pet carrier because she knew the ride to her new school would take about an hour.

Kirara walked out her small carrier and stretched her body to get rid of all the stiff joints. After her stretch she carefully examined her new temporary surroundings and decided to explore. Carefully she explored every nook and cranny she could get to, a little while later she found the back of one of the seats. Not knowing where the crack in the back of the seat led to she forcefully pushed her way in until half of her body was stuck in the crack.

Watching her kitten, Kagome couldn't stop her giggle from bursting from seeing where her kitten ended up. She saw her kitten stuck in the seat of the limo with her head sticking out from the crack in the seat. Cautiously getting up to make sure she didn't fall, Kagome went over to the seat that Kirara was stuck in and pulled her out. She examined her kitten with a keen before she set her back down on to the floor deeming her without injury and going back to her seat to sit down. Once she was placed back on the floor, Kirara went back to explore the rest of the limo being careful to not go behind the seats again.

Getting bored with nothing to do she started do what any other kid her age would; play with the many buttons that were available to her. Now bored with the buttons Kagome reached into her messenger bag, which she had not taken off, and pulled out a sketch pad, a black colored portable drawing board, and a crimson colored pencil box. Inside her pencil box was a variety of color pencils, paintbrushes, a set of paint, wooden pencils, and mechanical pencils. Pulling out when of the wooden pencils, Kagome flipped her sketchpad to one of its many blank page and placed the tip of her pencil on the blank page and began to draw.

While Kagome drew, Kirara had finished drawing and had climbed on to the seat that her mistress currently sat on and looked at what she was currently doing. Seeing that her mistress was and was only drawing Kirara decided to curl up into a ball to take a cat nap and to sun bathe.

Half an hour past peacefully for the duo, as Kagome finished her drawing she stared at it. The drawing was a very detailed drawing of the moon goddess, Tsukiyomi. The goddess was dancing on top of a crystal clear lake in the middle of the night with her silver blond hair flying about her and the hem of her beautiful elegant lavender gown swirling around her feet, while the sky was a midnight blue with tiny stars littering it here and there. Surrounding the lake that the goddess danced on were small bushes of flowers on lush green grass, and behind the flowers at the place where the land and sky would have met was a dark lush green forest. By time that she had finished looking at it, Kagome noticed that Kirara had already woken up, stretched her body, and was staring at her picture too.

She closed her sketchpad and then pulled out a black folder and placed her sketch pad into it. After she placed the folder on her lap and grabbed her art supplies and placed them into her pencil box, which was on top of the folder. Having finished collecting her supplies she grabbed her sketch board, placed it under the folder, and then put them all into her messenger bag.

Having finished that Kagome gently picked Kirara up and placed her kitten on her lap and started to pet her. As she petted her kitten, Kagome mind drifted off to when she first found out about her powers.

**Flashback**

_A ten year old Kagome was knelt on the ground of her family's forest cradling a tiny baby bird, that was covered in blood her hands. Her face was covered in tears with more pouring out of gray blue eyes._

_'Why? Why can't I save the little bird?' Kagome asked in her head as she continued to cry._

_Suddenly Kagome felt something inside of herself tingle. The tingle wasn't a weird tingle, but a warm and fuzzy one. After a tiny voice rang through her head and asked, ' Would you like to save this bird?'_

_With her whole heart she answered, 'Yes I would do anything to save the bird.'_

_'Why would you save it?' the voice asked again._

_'Because it didn't harm anyone, so why should it deserve to die!"_

_'Yes now I can tell why you deserve your powers,' said the voice one last time before it disappeared from her mind. As soon as the voice was completely gone, Kagome felt something inside of her like an instinct, tell her to place the dying baby bird on the floor and then place her hands over it. After she did this a bright light blue green colored glow was emitted from her hands. Taking away her hands to look at the baby bird she saw that all of the blood that was on the bird had disappeared and left unmarred feathers in its place. A whispered wow escaped Kagome's lips as she examined the tiny bird's body._

_"How... how did I do that?' thought Kagome as she placed the baby into its nest which was on the lowest branch of the tree that she was next to._

Time skip a few days later

_Kagome was running for her life in a dark alley way. The alley smelled of trash, rodents, and alcohol, with large trash bins littering it here and there. Behind Kagome were three bulky looking men chasing after her, each one of the men had some sort of weapon with him. One man had a small glinting dagger, another had a long bat, and the last one had a bundle of rope. As she ran, Kagome tripped on a rock that was in the middle of the alley. Quickly getting up she continued to run for her life, behind she could hear one of the men say, "Come on little girl we just want to play with you for a bit."_

_At that she ran even faster if that was even possible, and found that she has met a dead end. Turning around she crouched down in the fettle position, hoping that she would be able to protect herself. As the men drew closer, she became more scared, and the more she felt something powerful swirl around inside of her._

_Mentally reaching out and taking hold of that power she used it to defend herself from the three men. Opening her eyes she saw that men were right in front of her. At that very moment she closed her eyes again and let a loud scream. During the scream she felt the power that she now held move something around and she heard several loud thuds hitting the floor in front of her. Once again opening her eyes she saw that the three men that were chasing her were now lying on the floor in a small pool of blood._

_Afraid of that the men would soon get up and try to harm her again, she closed her eyes again, while silently whimpering, and felt the power from earlier surge through her again. A little while later, after she had ceased her whimpering, Kagome opened her eyes and realized that she was at the foot of her family's shrine staircase._

_Quickly getting up she ran up the stair and into her home. Once she was at the door she called her okaa-san over to her, she told her mother everything that had happened, from when she first found out about her healing abilities to when she teleported home._

**Flashback End**

Coming out of her morbid memory, Kagome continued to pet Kirara and wondered, '_When are we going to get to this school?'_

Her answer came in the form of the limo coming to an abrupt stop and her falling to the floor face first.

"Itai, Now that answered my question," mumbled a disdainful Kagome as she got up from her position on the floor. Kirara had been luckily enough to have felt the limo slowing down and had foresaw the event and had avoided getting squashed by her mistress's weight. After Kagome had dusted herself off of any dust, she picked Kirara up and placed her in her pet carrier, she then carefully readjusted her clothes which had consisted of a tight form fitting black t-shirt, and a short red skirt with black and white vans shoes and her messenger bag to where it belonged at her side. She then grabbed her pet carrier and walked over to the door to open it.

Before Kagome could even open the door, it slowly opened by itself as the outside light slowly illuminated the inside of the dark limo. Stepping out, Kagome took her very first glance of her new school, and her gray-blue eyes widen and jaw literally dropped at seeing the sheer size and beauty of it. After she got over her shock, Kagome turned back around to face the limo to grab one of her suitcases, and she saw that the men from earlier already had started taking all of her luggage away one by one. She wondered where the men were taking her bags and she intended to follow them to find out. Just as she was about to make her way to follow the men, she was stopped by a man with sunshine gold blond hair and a fair complexion, he wore a white button up shirt with sleeves folded up to his elbows and burgundy colored slacks, with black dress shoes adorning his feet.

"Konichiwa Higurashi-chan! Watashi wa Narumi, I'm one of your new sensei's here at the academy," greeted the man now identify Narumi.

"Konichiwa Narumi-sensei," said Kagome as she returned the greeting with a traditional bow.

Narumi turned to face the school as he took hold of one of Kagome's hands and proceeded to pull her along with him to the entrance of the school's main office building. Once they were inside the building Narumi pulled Kagome through many halls and around many turns. Finally they came to a halt in front of a grand looking doubled door mahogany wood western styled door. Narumi reached out to one of the two doorknobs and grasped one with his free hand and twisted it, and slowly the door swung open. Once the door was fully opened Kagome was greeted to the sight of a white room furnished with lush blue carpet, mahogany shelves pushed up to the walls, and four black leather couches arranged in square around a coffee table that was also made of mahogany wood.

As Narumi held the door open for her, Kagome calmly stepped into the room and walked over to the couch that faced away from the window. She placed her pet carrier on the floor and then proceeded to take a seat on the right side of the couch.

"How did you like your ride here?" asked Narumi as he took a seat on the couch that was to the left of her.

"I really enjoyed it. I have never ridden in a limo before. Domo arigato," answered Kagome as she turned toward her new sensei.

"Okay Higurashi-chan do you know what an Alice is?"

"Ano saa... No sensei."

"Well to begin with an Alice is basically powers that certain people are born with. A person with these powers will be taken here to get an education and learn how to control his or her powers. Understand?"

"Hai."

"So what Alice do you have?"

"Ano… sensei is it normal for a person with an Alice to have more than one of them?"

"Well it's is rare but it is possible, most students here develop more Alices as they grow older. Doushite Higurashi-chan?"

"Well I have more than one Alice and I wanted to know if it was normal."

"Okay, well what are they?"

"Ano... well I can heal people, teleport, and control the elements."

"Matte, matte did you say that you can control the elements not an element ne?"

"Hai sensei." With that answer Narumi promptly slumped down into his seat with his head bowed down and fell into the world of unconsciousness. Worriedly Kagome called," Sensei, sensei?"

When she received no reply from her teacher she started to panic and started to frantically poke and shake Narumi to make him wake up. Seeing that he would not wake up anytime soon Kagome finally gave up on trying to wake him.

Time Skip a few minutes later

"Ugh... what happened?" groaned a now awakened Narumi. Having heard the groan Kagome rushed to Narumi's side, she asked, "Sensei daijobu desu ka?"

"Daijobu, daijobu Kagome-chan before I fainted did I really hear you say you are able to the elements not an element ne?"

"Hai sensei."

At hearing this Narumi''s jaw literally dropped. Shaking his head to clear the shock, Narumi said, "Alright. Now let's see what star level we should rank you as."

"Ano, Narumi-sensei."

"Hai?"

"What is exactly is a star level?"

"Oh that's right you don't know what a star level is. Well basically a star level is what we, the people here at Gakuen Alice, use to determine what type of food and room a student gets and how much yen a student is allowed to have as an allowance and how much control a student has over his or her Alice. There are five star levels in our star ranking system. The lowest rank is no star, then we have single star, next is double star, after we have triple star, and finally we have special star. Understand Kagome-chan?" explained Narumi. Kagome well nodded her head to indicate that she understood.

"Well Higurashi-chan, are you able to control your Alices without thinking about it? Do you have to concentrate at all? Are you . . ." asked Narumi.

Calmly answering one question at a time Kagome answered yes to each and every one of them.

"It's settled you're going to be a special star. I am certainly impressed not everyone who comes to this school have such mastery over their Alice," said Narumi from the other side of the room in front of a table with drawers that was pushed up against the wall and proceeded to open one of the drawers and pull out a small button that was in the shape of a circle and it had a gold colored star in the middle of it. Going over to the door that they had come in from, Narumi exited the room. A few minutes later he reentered the room with what Kagome supposed was the school's girl's elementary school uniform. The uniform top consisted of a long sleeved black sailor blouse with white trimming and a white scarf with red trimming. The bottom of the uniform was a plain crimson red pleated skirt. Walking over to her, Narumi handed the uniform and button to Kagome.

After she had the uniform and button in her grasp Kagome called, "Ne sensei." Once she had his attention she continued and asked," Where's the bathroom?"

"The bathroom is down the hall on your left and the first door on your right okay?" instructed Narumi as he led her to the door.

Following his instructions she entered a light pink sakura patterned bathroom with white marble sink and toilet. "Ugh why pink," groaned Kagome as she took her messenger bag off of herself. "Might as well change," muttered Kagome as she quickly stripped herself of all her clothing but her undergarments. Quickly pulling on her new uniform, Kagome pinned her star ranking button on to her scarf and fixed her hair by pulling a hair brush out of her messenger bag and proceeded to brush out the tangles. Quickly finishing that she grabbed her clothes from the floor, stuffed them into her bag, and then slinging her bag over her shoulder. She then hurriedly exited the bathroom to get away from the horrendously pink bathroom and reentered the room that she left Narumi in.

When she reentered the room she was greeted to the sight of Narumi conversing on a cell phones and heard him saying, "Hai send the representatives over, we have a new student joining the class today. . ."

Hearing that Narumi was still on the phone, Kagome went over to the couch that she had sat on before she went to change and reclaimed her seat. Bending down she grabbed cat's pet carrier and pulled it up next to her on the couch and unlocked the metal cage door on it to let Kirara out. After Kirara had crawled out of the carrier and had finished stretching, Kagome picked her up and settled her on to her lap and started to pet her as Kirara curled up into a ball.

After a few more minutes of conversing on the phone Narumi finally hung it up. Walking over to Kagome he said, "Higurashi-chan the representatives from your new will be here in a little bit."

Looking up from her kitten, but still petting her Kagome nodded her head to indicate that she heard him as Narumi reclaimed his seat on the couch that was to the left of her seat

Time Skip 15 minutes later

Three knocks were sounded at the door and a faint call of Narumi-sensei was heard. Narumi stood up from the seat and walked over to the door to answer it. Once the door was opened and seeing that it was his class representatives Narumi exclaimed, "Ah Imai-chan and Yuu-kun I have someone I want you guys to meet."

With that said Narumi led the two children inside the room and motioned for Kagome to come over to them.

"Yuu-kun and Imai-chan I would like to introduce Higurashi Kagome-chan," introduced Narumi as he pointed towards Kagome as she made her way over towards them after settling Kirara back into her carrier. Once she had stopped next to Narumi, Kagome noticed that the two were students, one boy and one girl. The boy she noticed had dirty blond hair, lightly tanned skin, and ocean blue eyes covered by wire rimmed glasses, he wore the boy version of her uniform, which was the same sailor colored shirt and colored bottoms but instead of a skirt it was a pair of knee length shorts. While the girl was the opposite of the boy, she had onyx colored hair with a tint of blue, moon kissed skin, and dark purple nearly black eyes, she wore the same uniform that she wore. Both students she noticed had three stars on their scarf to mark their level instead of a single button like she did.

Hearing Narumi introduce her she gave small bow and said," Konichiwa."

The two returned the bow and together chorused, "Konichiwa Higurashi-san."

Pulling out of their bows, Narumi began to introduce the two students that had entered.

"Higurashi-chan I would like to introduce you to two of your new classmates, Yuu Tobita and Imai Hotaru."

Hearing the name of her long thought forgotten cousin Kagome flung herself at her cousin while yelling, ". . . "

* * *

**Japanese Translations:**

Sensei= teacher or anybody who taught you something

Itai= ow

The url for the two pictures that are the closest to the picture that I imagined are in my profile, just take the wolf out from one of the pics.

Okay guys here's a riddle I want you guys to solve. BTW it's from Harry Potter and if you have read up book three then you should be able to get it.

Here it is:

My name's from a star

My family's full snakes

and follow the dark as I follow it too.

I have an uncle in the light

who's a friend of my enemy

can anyone guess

who I am?

Remember review if you want me to stop with these questions and riddles.


	3. Reunion

**AN:** Well if no one has noticed the first chapter has been revised slightly and I deleted the overly obvious hint that was in there. Other parts of this story may have been revised, please note that I do revise often, very often. Please note that ages have been changed to fit what I want to happen. Also I had a depression break down in February, but don't worry it won't affect my stories… at least I hope not, though it did delay me in writing the new chapters I have been planning since Christmas. Pictures for all stories will eventually go back up and new ones will be added as soon as I get my life together.

Remember I want criticism not praises, I want to be able to know what I need to fix. Once again translation at the bottom! The answer to the second riddle was Draco Malfoy. I checked out his family tree and most of his family members both Black and Malfoy are named after stars with the exception of his mother. Also his uncle that is in the light is Sirius Black. He's the only one who is not on the dark side. I used Asian perspective on this or at least Chinese perspective. Everybody who is in the generation before you is considered you aunt or uncle. Children of your cousins who are in the same generation as you and are on your father's side of them with the same surname as you is consider your niece or nephew. Those cousins I just mentioned about who have the same last name as you, they are considered you siblings.

**Also to EVERYBODY I do have a facebook page now. The link's on my profile and you can go to either one. I suggest you click on the one that says page in the link since I'm on there more often than the faceook account one.**

Dedicated to Dark Void Princess 21 aka KuroTenshi04, hope you like it!

Damn you, Chinese Honor! XP

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_In a Flashback_

* * *

_Last Time_

_Pulling out of their bows, Narumi began to introduce the two students that had entered._

_"Kagome-chan I would like to introduce you to two of your new classmates, Yuu Tobita and Imai Hotaru."_

_Hearing the name of her long thought forgotten cousin Kagome flung herself at her cousin while yelling.". . . "_

**This Time**

"Hotaru-chan!" cried Kagome in happiness as she threw herself around Hotaru and happy tears starting to glisten from the corners of her eyes. "I've missed you so much," she continued as she began to nuzzle her cousin's shoulder.

Hotaru just stood there stunned as Kagome slightly tightened her hold on her obviously shocked cousin. "Ka...Kagome-chan," murmured Hotaru softly to herself in wonder and amazement. She had never thought nor had she expected that she would ever see another person from her family at the academy aside from her aniki.

"Hai," answered Kagome in a soft whisper and with a bright, but gentle smile on her face, happy that her younger cousin by a month remembered her even after a nearly two year separation. Kagome loosened her hold on Hotaru slightly and proceeded to gently wipe away the tears that were about fall from her eyes. Her smile brightened when she felt Hotaru begin to return her hug, and she hugged Hotaru tighter after she finished wiping her eyes.

"Why are you here, Gome-chan?" asked the ever observant Hotaru, who was confused over why her favorite relative was at Alice Academy and had surprisingly not noticed the uniform that Kagome adorned that the same as hers with the exception of the stars. From what she knows of her cousin, which was quite a lot because they used to trick everyone outside of their family that they were twins, Kagome had never really showed any evidence of having an Alice.

"I start school here today," informed Kagome as she pulled herself back from the hug to look at Hotaru's face. Kagome, who was nearly just as observant as Hotaru, noticed Hotaru's use of her family nickname. She loved her nickname, it was so much better than being called Kags or Kaggy by her old classmates. A pouted started to form on her lips at the reminder of her old nicknames.

"Hmm…" was Hotaru's response to Kagome's answer, on the outside she appeared to be complete calm and collected, she was anything but. The only way a person outside of their family that would have noticed that Hotaru was not as calm as she appeared was if they noticed the slight widening of her eyes. Soon the widening of her eyes disappeared and returned to normal as soon as the shock faded. When the shock faded, Hotaru proceeded to scan her cousin for any changes that might have occurred over the two years separation.

The first thing that Hotaru noticed was that Kagome's hair that used to be the same length as hers had grown to be just below Kagome's lower back. Besides her hair growing longer in length, Kagome's hair had also changed colors; it had darkened from its original brown-black to a blue-black. _'It would probably glow like the midnight sky if light was shined upon it,' _thought Hotaru as she continued to examine her dearest cousin. Another change that she noticed about Kagome was that Kagome's eyes, which were originally a dark brown, had darkened to a sapphire blue her own had darkened to a dark amethyst that many mistook for black or onyx.

The very last thing that she noticed was that Kagome was dressed in the standard school uniform that all students had to wear. Nearly everything on Kagome's uniform was the same as the one Hotaru wore from the bottom heels of her boots to the white collar of her blouse. The only difference that Hotaru noticed between Kagome's uniform and her own uniform had Hotaru's eyes widening to enormously was the amount of stars that were pinned to the bottom of the collar of her blouse. Her eyes were once again wide in shock because where she had only three separate gold stars pinned to the collar of her uniform, Kagome had one single star pinned on, but that wasn't why her eyes were wide. No, it was the fact that that single star was not the star that represented a level one star student, it was the star that displayed to everyone that Kagome was a special star; the highest level a student could receive on the control for his or her Alice or Alices. Hotaru would have fainted from all the surprises that she was experiencing that day, if only it was not out of character for her to do so.

While Hotaru was looking over Kagome and now stunned in her shock, Kagome also analyzed Hotaru for changes that occurred in the last two years since they have seen each other. Some of the changes that Kagome noted were the change in eye color and the sadness that seemed to haunt her favorite cousin's eyes, but currently shined with a gleam of happiness and shock. Other changes that she noted were that Hotaru's original short boy hair had grown to be just above her neck and was now in a stylish pixie cut.

"Wow," said Kagome, breaking the somewhat awkward silence that was beginning to settle between the two relatives. "We've really changed during these last two years."

"But only in appearance," continued Hotaru a little softer, knowing almost exactly where her cousin was going. The two cousins started to slowly walk in a circular path together while still being across from one another.

"Two years of separation," spoke both Hotaru and Kagome simultaneously as they continued to circle around each other.

"Daughters of the sunset," as this phrase passed the lips of both girls; they both stopped circling each other.

"Servants of kami," as the next phrase passed, the girls each did a small pirouette that had their skirts twirling and lightly lifting up and them facing each other again.

"Each gifted in something all her own." As this was said, a small glowing orb seemed to appear at different places on both girls. The little orb that appeared on Hotaru was located on her forehead and was a light amethyst color. While Hotaru only had one glowing orb Kagome had several, a rainbow colored orb, sort of like an opal, appeared over her hip, a cherry blossom pink orb hovered above where her heart would be, and lastly two a leaf green orbs appeared in her hands. Both girls began to smile as they felt the warmth that came from the glowing orbs. The warmth that came from the little orbs was like having a ray of sunlight caressing their skin.

"Each a brother, one unseen but heard, and the other met," with the next phrased said a light blue orb formed behind Kagome and an emerald green orb and a lightning yellow orb formed behind Hotaru. Both girls' smile became gentler as they thought about meeting and seeing their respective brothers and cousins for the first time or again.

"Soon we will all meet and be family again," with that last and final phrase spoken the two cousins crossed their arms with each other and hands linked together and bumped their hips against each other's and then turning to bump their other hip against each other. After the two bumped their hips, they released each other's hands and uncross their arms and then reconnecting their hands together to perform a double spin together.

As the two cousins did this the glowing orbs began to fade. Once they stopped their spin which had them facing each other in the end, Hotaru and Kagome both saw the faded images of the glowing orbs before they completely faded away.

Kagome and Hotaru stood in front of each other quietly before both suddenly let loose a small string of quiet giggles.

"I can't believe we still know the routine," giggled Kagome as she clutched her sides and moved closer to Hotaru.

"Same here, Gome-chan," responded Hotaru between giggles. They couldn't believe that they both still actually remembered the little routine and poem that they had just done and recited. The poem was something they made together to greet each other whenever they met, the last two phrases were only added a little after Souta was born. The routine on the other came to them a little while after the creation of their poem during a dance ceremony at the shrine, which they had been a part of.

"We've changed so much," mumbled Hotaru as both of hers and Kagome's hands became clasped together between them.

"But we are still so close," continued Kagome as both cousins' body leaned forward towards each and their foreheads touched.

"Still in sync," finished the two cousins together just as their eyes closed and a small gentle smile appeared on Hotaru's face as Kagome's smile softened.

**(Please read the notes I don't write them for nothing.)**

Standing forgotten a few feet away from the two cousins were Narumi and Tobita, who were both frozen shock. The two had quickly moved away from Hotaru when Kagome had flung herself at Hotaru in a glomp both not wanting to get in the way of the attack. Now the two stood stunned to the core at what had just happened in front of them. Imai Hotaru, the elementary school division's ice queen and genius, was showing open displays of affection to a new student that she had only just met for less than ten minutes. From what the two males have known and seen of Hotaru was that she never showed her emotions to anyone, she was usually cold to anyone that tried to befriend her, but in those few minutes since she was glomped by the new student they have seen her go into shock, freeze up, smile, and…giggle. _'Is the world ending or something?' _thought a still stunned Narumi, who had only ever felt Hotaru's hostility since she had arrived at the academy.

Tobita snapped out of his shock quickly, while blinking rapidly and then pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes to make sure he was not imagining what he was seeing. He then turned towards his sensei and pulling on Narumi's sleeve. "Ano, Narumi-sensei," called Tobita.

"Huh, oh hai Yuu-kun," answered Narumi slowly after a short pause and a quick shake of his head that showed that he also just came out of his own shock. "What is it?"

"Narumi-sensei, how do Imai-san and Higurashi-san know each other?" asked a curious Tobita while pointing to the two cousins.

"Hmm, I'm not exactly sure, Yuu-kun," answered Narumi truthfully while looking up towards the ceiling while rubbing his chin with his left hand. "But why don't you go find out, ne?" he asked Tobita encouragingly with a silly smile on his face.

Tobita slowly made is way over to the two girls to properly meet Kagome and ask his question. "Ano… Higurashi-san, Imai-san," called Tobita to the girls to announce his presence and to remind them that there are still others in the room.

Kagome and Hotaru both jumped a little in surprise, having forgotten that they were still in presence of others. The two had been too caught up in their little reunion together. After getting over their little shock both girls released each other's hands and let their arms fall back down to their sides before turning to Tobita and answering together in sync, "Hai Yuu-san?"

Tobita shivered slightly, a bit unnerved by the synchronization of the cousins asking. He only hoped neither girl had noticed. "Ano Higurashi-san, Imai-san could you possibly tell us," at this he pointed to himself and Narumi. "How you two know each other?"

"Huh?" started Kagome a little confused with her head tilted to the side. "You mean you can't tell?"

"Can't tell what. Higurashi-chan?" cut in Narumi, who had walked over to the children just as Tobita had begun talking to the girls, before Tobita could respond.

The two girls looked at each other for few moments. Both seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other through only their eyes. They seemed to be debating on who would get the pleasure of telling the two males the news before coming to a silent agreement with each other. "Sensei Gome-chan and I are itoko," began Hotaru only to be continued by Kagome.

"Our okaa-san our sisters," Kagome elaborated with a wave of one of her hands as if meeting family members at a new school was not something new for her. It probably wasn't.

"Hai sensei," confirmed Hotaru her face now back to its normal stoic expression while Kagome on the other hand was still smiling.

"Honto ni desu ka?" asked Tobita, he had never really met classmates who were related each other, but were not siblings.

"Honto," answered Kagome with a friendly smile direct towards him. She wasn't feeling as reserved as she had been when she had first met Tobita, she was starting become more friendly, and she wanted to be friends with him. Hotaru didn't seem as annoyed by him as she apparently was with their sensei.

"What about that little routine you two performed, Higurashi-chan?" asked Narumi he was really curious about that and the glowing orbs that appeared during the performance. "And what were the glowing orbs?"

"The routine is our way form greeting each other sensei," answered Hotaru without a trace of warmth in tone unlike what it had been like when she was only speaking to Kagome and Tobita.

"We're not all that sure about the glowing orbs," answered Kagome truthfully. "They just kind of appear whenever we do this together."

"Oh Yuu-san," said Kagome as she turned towards Tobita.

"Hai Higurashi-san, what is it?" asked Tobita who had a somewhat nervous smile on his face. He was a little scared of Hotaru and that transferred over to Kagome. It was a well-known fact around the Academy that anyone who annoyed Hotaru usually ended up in a lot of pain.

"Yuu-san, you can call Kagome. I don't like being called my surname," responded Kagome with a small wrinkle of her nose. "It makes feel like you're asking for okaa-san or jiji-san."

"Hai Kagome-chan," answered Tobita happily. _'Maybe Kagome-chan won't be as scary as Imai-san,' _he thought as a small portion of his fear dissolving. "You can call me Tobita, Kagome-chan."

'_Could it possibly be their Alices?'_ though Narumi as he questioned himself. _'The orbs seemed to represent what the girls can do. Imai's Alice revolves around her mind, and Higurashi's Alices work with her hands, but that doesn't explain the orb above her heart and hip.'_ All in all Narumi was making himself very confused. After a quick shake of his head to rid himself of oncoming head ache, Narumi began speak to all three students, "Well how about we start heading over to your class now, Higurashi-chan? We'll have some of the staff move your luggage to your dorm while you're in class, ne?"

All three students nodded together as one, almost as if they had synchronized it. It was understandable if Kagome and Hotaru did it, but Tobita too. It really disturbed Narumi when students did things like that. "Alright let's go then."

With that said everyone, but Kagome headed out the door. Kagome quickly ran and grabbed her pet carrier that still had Kirara in it before heading off to follow after Narumi, Hotaru, and Tobita. She just couldn't wait to meet her future classmates. _'I wonder if the others are like Tobita-kun?'_ thought Kagome to herself. _'He was really nice. I hope they doubt bother me as much as they did Hotaru-chan.'_

* * *

**AN:** Yes, the poll for this story is closed and I'm pretty sure most of you guys have noticed that there are only two out of four choices that are showing. The reason for this is because the choices that are showing are the two that actually matter. The other two choices were just for my own amusement for me to see how many would actually vote for those two. I did say that there would be Mikan bashing in this on my profile. Also because there is a tie in the poll and a lot of thinking I'm going to have Mikan come in later on in the story. The little routine that I had Hotaru and Kagome do minus the little poem was something my cousin and I used to do together when we met up before she moved up north. I thought it would be cute if Hoatru and Kagome did something similar, and isn't something any girl would do with a really close friend or relative?

Translations:

Hai= yes

Ano= um (same as Ano saa)

Demo=but

Itoko= cousin or first cousin

Jiji-san= grandfather

Okaa-san= mother

-kun= suffix added to the end of a boys name to show closeness or endearment

-chan= a suffix added to the end a female's or a child's name as a sign of endearment

-san= a sign of respect for people one hardly knows or just as respect

I also have another for you guys! Don't worry though the riddle is for fun, but it will decide when I'll start writing the next chapter. When I get the first correct answer sent to me viz review, PM, or on any of my accounts, I will then being typing the next chapter. Please note that telling me to update or update soon will NOT make me want to update, it's actually just annoying to me. Okay here we go:

This is something we all have

Either awake or asleep

Or even old or young.

I'm not sure if we have it

When we are dead,

But I know we have it

When we live.

A person has it

Anytime of their life.

This thing has several names

And you have many of them in your life.

With all these clues

Given to you.

Will you be able to understand me?

All of these riddles are made by myself so you can't find the answers online. If two of my dumbest classmates can answer this in less than two minutes I expect most of you guys/girls to be able to answer it too.


End file.
